gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) - Casting
For the past 10 years, Marsh mainly wanted Tobey Maguire in be in the project as the Red Ranger. Marsh's casting of Maguire was based on the actor's success in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy (2002-2007). Unfortunately, on July 20, 2012, Marsh has let Maguire go, despite the fact that he realized "I had a man-crush on Tobey. It's been 10 years. Just because he was once Spider-Man don't mean I have to obsess over the guy for no reason. It was just, his Spidey was my influence of my personal life and my influence on the movie's main protagonist but right now, I'm looking for a different actor unlike him." Following Maguire's rejection, Marsh tried actors Jason Priesley, Zac Efron , Keiran Culkin, Orlando Bloom, Kevin Zegers, Chris Evans, and some others for a perminent cast replacement. None of the following actors have successfully auditioned for Tony Marshall following Maguire's firing. Jake Gyllenhaal was another actor Marsh wanted numberous times to play him but it initially fell through. On July 21, 2012, Wes Bentley has been officially attached to play Tony Marshall. For the role of Gwen McQueen , Shannon Spruill , known for her ringname as "Daffney" in WCW/TNA, was originally cast to play her in The Rise of Trakeena production of Marsh's Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy movie in 2010. Unfortunately, by March 15, 2011, Spruill was completely released from TNA and Spruill was also released from the film's production. Following that, months later and in between the period of months following the end of Marsh's career and graduation of a student in Gaithersburg High School, Marsh have tried to find a few actresses to replaced Spruill but he said "I can't think of anyone Gwen but yet I can think of a lot of women for Trakeena's part for the movie". In late September, the producers gave Marsh an unknown (though regular) woman who resides the capital city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. This "woman" Marsh couldn't identify after seeing here as "HarleyQuinnPsycho" on YouTube. By October, he found out that her real name is Rachel Dillinger . Dillinger is also an actress, mainly wanting to try to get into the gig. Before any of the two was cast to play Gwen, Marsh originally wanted the late Brittany Murphy, before her untimely death in late 2009, for the role of Gwen. A few actresses - following Spruill's firing from the previous film's production and TNA Wrestling - have auditioned for Gwen but those few "didn't make the cut" for Marsh. On September 17, 2012, Marsh has released Rachel Dillinger from the part, after a very long absence off screen and inactivity from her main acting role after her last and recent Harley Quinn video. On October 1, 2012, it will come to expection that Jenna Dewan will be in talks and possibly take Gwen's part in Dillinger's absence. Also following Dillinger's inactivity, Marsh had plans to see if actress Shawnee Smith (Becker, Anger Management) would be interested. Lacey Chambert, Bonnie Somerville, Rachel McAdams, Lisa Durupt, Soliel Moon Frye, Ginnifer Goodwin and Amy Adams were in talks by the producers for Gwen's part in Dillinger's absence but none of them were interested in playing her in the movie completely. On September 29, 2012, it has been confirmed by Marsh that Jenna Dewan will not play Gwen. In December 2012, it was originally concieved that Noomi Rapace would play the part, but 2 months later, Rapace has dropped the option so by March 2013, Katie Cassidy has been selected to be Gwen. Rider Strong has been attached as Billy James from the getgo. He has been cast to play him during the canceled "Rise of Trakeena" production of the planned Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy film Marsh has been constantly working on forever with no success. In the past, Marsh originally had Will Friedle , who was previously considered for the character in Marsh's past unmade projects of PRLG from 2002 to 2009, to have the part originally for 3 films On November 4, 2012, Strong decided not to return to repraise the role Marsh gave him for "The Rise of Trakeena" and had an option to stay on as one of the film's producers (since Strong does produce, write and directs in his own films other than act) as Marsh went and sought Josh Cooke http://powerrangersfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Josh_Cooke?action=edit&redlink=1(Big Day, Dexter) to take his stead in the cast. . Browne Jones ' part, as of September 10, 2012, has been recast to actor Don Cheadle (mostly known for being in most of director Steven Soderbergh 's films) for this film. He was originally considered to be played by first Tony Terrell-Smith then Charlie Murphy in the previous projects by Marsh. Kieran Culkin became Marsh's first choice for the role of his new Yellow Ranger, Thorne Campbell . Since the film is no longer under the working production banner of "The Rise of Trakeena", Kristen Bell will not play Wendy Jane O'Hara in the reboot. All other actors who were in the previous undone project(s) have also been dropped too. Joseph Gordon-Levitt 's final scene for the post-Rise of Trakeena cut of the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy movie was on June 16, 2012, therefore, he will not return as Villamax XXIII for the reboot, instead, his role has been rejuvenated by the casting of Michael Fassbender . Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Disambligation Pages